Until Your Very Last Breath
by slothywuvvlesyeeeew
Summary: Rei and Nagisa are out spending time together living their lives to the fullest. Because they know that soon all of this beautiful scenery will come to an end. But then it sneaks up on them quicker than they expected and cruelly grabs hold of the fate of one certain cheerful blonde boy.


Until Your Very Last Breath

Just the other day everything was beautiful. Everything was perfect. The way it was meant to be. The way it should have stayed forever... Just the other day everything had been happy, serene and peaceful. Just the other day their laughter had filled the air as they fell into eachother's arms and watched the sun set below the horizon. Yes... just the other day... The day that their lives would change forever.

So the day had finally come... The warning rang out all throughout the town as the radio operators announced that the zombies had finally reached the city. They had known this day was coming. Many of the nearby towns had already been infected and quarantined. However, even so, they wanted to spend as many more days together as they could while they still walked the earth together, living life to the fullest for however long they had left.

When the warning broke out Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand and dragged him him to their underground shelter and blockaded the entryway. They knew that they could not hold the zombies off for long. But it would at least be a distraction that would buy them some time to ready their machine guns. All residents of the city, even young children had been armed with deadly machine guns in preparation for when the worst came. And now that that time was here the two boys armed themselves, and got readied their machine guns. iIt was time/i. As the zombies crashed through the barrier Rei and Nagisa fired continuously at those who had once been living, breathing humans. But they could not worry about that right now. What mattered right now was exterminating the enemy and hoping that they got of the mess alive.

Once the crowd of zombies dispersed the two rested for a minute before more came flooding through the opening in their small shelter. They came from all directions surrounding the two boys and leaving no room for escape. They continued firing until most of the zombies were defeated. However, Nsgisa didn't look like he could last much longer, exhausted from the never-ending battle that determined his life or death. Rei shot at the remaining zombies then escaped through the secret exit at the back of the tunnel carrying Nagisa in one arm and his machine gun in the other.

"Are you alright, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked, once they were out of sight of the remaining zombies. Suddenly Nagisa's eyes became wide and he struggled to utter out the words "Look...out...Rei-chan..." And before Rei got the chance ask "What's wrong?!" Nagisa had run out in front of him. When Rei turned around there Nagisa stood...blood slowly draining from his throat as he witnessed the zombie that was going after ihim/i tear deep into Nagisa's flesh. Rei ran to catch him before Nagisa fell to the ground. Rei shot the zombie who had done this to Nagisa in a fit of rage. After it had perished he ran quickly to find a better hidden shelter so that he could treat Nagisa's wounds and they could rest.

However no matter how much he treated the wounds they would not heal. He knew that it took time for wounds for heal but they didn't have itime/i anymore. This was it. The end was approaching, rather much quicker than they had expected.

Rei had been keeping a close eye on Nagisa as he had slept so that in case they were attack he could take whatever measures necessary in order to ensure that he got Nagisa out safely. After a few hours Rei started to notice a few changes in Nagisa's complexion and became scared for the worst, befored it dawned upon him. Yes, he remembered now...what happened after one got bitten. However he was not a afraid. Even if Nagisa did not remember who he was when he woke up.

When Nagisa did finally awaken he did not understand how or why, but all of sudden he craved for human flesh. And Rei was the only other human he could depend on right now. He didn't want to. He knew it was wrong. But he could not hold back from his longing desire to gnaw upon Rei's gorgeous face.

Rei gasped in surprise as Nagisa bit into his cheekbone. It was painful, but this was what Nagisa was now and Rei had to accept that. If Nagisa needed to feed upon his flesh, Rei would let him. After all it was not Nagisa's fault that he now had a strange craving for human flesh. No matter what Nagisa decided to do Rei would let him.

A horrid red pool of blood drained from Rei's face as Nagisa gently off Rei's beautiful skin and devoured the cold, bloody lump of fresh meat. He didn't like this. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. But it was the only way left for him to survive. And he wanted to be with Rei for as much time as he had left. Rei didn't scream or cry but Nagisa knew that he was still in tremendous pain. He felt like... ia monster/i...

Hot tears mixed with blood fell from Nagisa's eyes after he had finished his meal. Rei brought a gentle hand to Nagisa's face and smiled warmly at him wiping away the tears. "Its okay, Nagisa-kun." Rei would provide Nagisa with however much flesh he needed. Because he knew that Nagisa still loved him. And he needed to feed off Rei's flesh in order to survive, even if he iwas/i technically "dead" already.

Either way both of their bodies would deteriorate eventually. And Rei would rather keep Nagisa by his side than let him get shot by the police and armed civilians such as himself... He would take care of and shelter Nagisa for as long as he could.

Rei desperately wanted to find some kind of way to bring Nagisa back and return him to his original human form even if for just a small bout of time. He wanted to find some sort of "cure" to Nagisa's "disease." However, he knew that their time was running short and even if he did find a way to bring Nagisa back there was no guarantee that there would be any time left to perform such an act. But even so Rei continued to try coming up with some sort of method to do so. But even if he could never bring Nagisa back he still wanted them to spend their last remaining moments in this world together.

Three days of being sheltered had passed without the zombies finding them. But it was a good idea to move around to a different shelter every few days in case they got discovered. Each shelter was connected by a channel of tunnels with the with blocked entries that seperated each shelter like a house, so that people travelling through would not be spotted by zombies which mostly stayed outside unless they caught sight of human prey.

Once they arrived at the new shelter however, Nagisa wanted to go outside. He knew it was dangerous. But he felt it. The earth was starting to crumble beneath their feet. And soon it would all be over and he wanted to see the sunlight for one last time.

Rei listened to Nagisa's request and took him outside while they quietly searched for a being careful not too make too much noise and stay hidden. Rei started to get a bad feeling about this though and they decided to go back inside. But before they could reach the entrace to the shelter a gunshot could be heard just inches from where they were standing. There guarding the entrace to their shelter stood one of the police who specialized in zombie extermination. Rei picked up Nagisa and ran. iHe would protect Nagisa no matter what/i.

If the police found out he was sheltering a zombie he would surely get arrested. But he didn't care what they did to him as long as Nagisa stayed safe. The policeman gathered up a squadron of zombie extermination specialists and sent them after Rei and Nagisa. Gunshots were being fired at them and police officers chased after them tryin to capture Rei. But Rei was too fast for them and quickly hid in a hole in the ground. Blocking the entrance before the police arrived he ran through the tunnels until he found a shelter where he was sure they wouldn't be easily caught.

They heard the police getting closer and were prepared for the worst, when all of a sudden the ground started shaking beneath them and the police could be heard no more.

A huge earthquake was taking place. This was it. The signal. It was dark and wet inside the shelter. The remains of toxic waste mixed with dirt lay all around them. Nagisa and Rei held hands tightly, never letting go. Nagisa smiled at Rei with tear-filled eyes and Rei's own eyes started to tear up as well. "I love you, Rei-chan," Nagisa softly whispered in an incomprehensible zombie way. But Rei had known exactly what he said and replied with "I love you too, Nagisa-kun." And in that last moment they had eachother and that was all that mattered. Their lips pressed softly together and they kissed for the very last time, never letting go of eachother, as the world slowly cumbled apart beneath them.


End file.
